The King's Queen
by XxFangirlProblemsxX
Summary: He was a prince destined to rule one of the greatest kingdoms in history. She was an orphan turned into an assassin determined to avenge her parents. They were both up against the same enemies. But they will soon realise the real battle was between them.
1. chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first shot at writing Klaroline fanfiction so forgive me if i make a mistake. If there are any mistakes let me know. So without further ado lets start with some background info. All refrences and Characters belong to their respective owners.**

 **The story takes places in an advanced Medieval era. There might be some mythological creatures. I'm going to make some up and name them weird things. I'll let you know when I do. Damon and Caroline are friends. Just because I actually like him and everyone writes him off. Katherine and Elena are twins. There is No Tatia. Tyler is going to be Silas' son. Silas does not look like Stefan. Camille is dead. You'll see why that's important. Mikael is somewhat nice still a douche though.. Jeremy is not related to Elena at all. Some Assassins Creed references. By the way, this is going to be somewhat dark or at least what i consider it to be if you can't handle some of the themes in here i recommend to not read this. I think I covered the basics if you have questions just ask. One more thing, not every charater from TO or TVD is going to be in** **this story**

Chapter 1

The news of the king falling ill spread like a dark cloud all over the kingdom. The days became gray and there was no festivities at all. The new ruler was to be announced today. The whole kingdom had been an uproar since the news leaked. People were all in a big crowd waiting for the moment the royal family, aka The Originals, to come out and announce them. Everyone expected it be Finn or Elijah. And that's why the brotherhood sent Caroline here. If it was Finn he might interfere with their plans if it was Elijah then they wouldn't care. As long as he didn't do anything stupid but Finn had a bigger possibility than that.

Caroline pushed her way through the crowd and grumbled because out of all places she certainly didn't want to be here. She pulled her hood up trying to make sure no one recognized her because if they did all hell would break loose. Afterall, she was supposed to be dead. It was currently taking everything in her power not to kill the next person that bumped into her or accidentally stepped on her foot. She walked by a pair of young girls who were currently talking about which prince they would marry. She scowled at them remembering the times when she was young and carefree but all of that had been stripped away from her. To say she was bitter was a bit of an understatement. When she made it to the front a male voice behind her spoke.

"Why so gloomy?" She didn't have to whirl around to look at him to know who he was. She recognized that arragont asshole's voice anywhere.

"Now's not the time, what are you doing here Damon?"

"What are you talking about? I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"You're a liar" she accused.

"Fine, you caught me I was bored and I thought I would come here to see if you needed backup."

"Backup for what? All I have to do is see which royal brat is taking the throne and report back to the brotherhood"

"Knowing you I doubt you wouldn't get into any trouble."

She shrugged at his stamenet then turned to face him. His hair was shorter than the last rime she saw him. He was wearing commoner clothes and blending in with the crowd. His blue eyes twinkled a bit. Even though he was a stubborn prick sometimes, she still cared about him because he would do anything to protect the people he cared about.

"How is my dear Elena?" she finally said.

"Her and Katherine are off to find some sacred relic." Caroline's eyes widened and she realized that he didn't understand the meaning of his own words.

"Just them!" she almost screeched. He looked at her giving her a weird look. The idiot still didn't understand.

"yeah..." Then it dawned on him. There was no way Elena wasn't going to come back with a major injury. Not a single person went with Katherine Pierce and cameback uninjured. Katherine almost always got herself into trouble someone else had to pull her out of.

"I should've gone with them" he said shaking his head.

Before she could respond they heard loud music come from the castle which meant it was time for The Originals to comeout. The prime minister Alaric Salztman came out and started to announce them. She watched as they all slowly came out as Alaric called them one by one. Finn and Elijah. Niklaus, she watched as the most beautiful man she had ever seen came out onto the stage he had short curly sandy hair, raspberry lips, stormy blue/green eyes, he looked like a greek god like one of the many statues she had seen in Greece. She was almost sure that he was probably the one that posed for them. For some weird reason she almost gelt like she knew him from somewhere. She didn't pay attention as the announcer called out Kol and Rebekah.

"Are you drooling?" Damon asked playfully. He nudge her and she shot him a glare.

"I do not drool" she snapped.

"Ok whatever you say blondie, don't look now but Prince Charming is looking straight at you"

She lifted her head and turned to look at him. Damon was right Niklaus's eyes were piercing her soul. A gust of wind hit her and her cape's hoodie feel back revealing her face. Niklaus's eyes widened in shock but he was quickly able to recover. Caroline pulled her up quickly in fear someone would recognize her. Niklaus turned away from her and felt a wave of nausea hit him.

This couldn't be possible he swore she died 5 years ago. The strangest thing was she didn't seem to recognize him.

"Niklaus, are you alright? You don't look well brother" Elijah whispered as Alaric began to drone about the economic state of the kingdom.

"I'm alright 'Lijah" he answered. Elijah gave him a strange look but he turned away and listened to Alaric. Niklaus continued to lose himself in thought.

How could she be alive? His bestfriend was back from the grave. But she didn't seem to recognize him. It hurt him that Caroline the love of his life didn't seem at all fazed when she saw him. He gulped and pushed the thoughts to the back of his head.

Afterall, today was the day he would be crowned king.

 **Quick author's note I hope you enjoyed chapter 1.**

 **Please leave you're reviews in the commentary if you want me to release chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters and References belong to their respective owners. BTW these updates are gonna be slow and some are gonna be fast. Don't expect them to come constantly. Warning Violence ahead.Remember that not everything is accurate to the era.** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 ** _Flashback_**

"Mentor!!" a young Niklaus eagerly yelled as he ran through the door of the Forbes household. He had just received his new custom sword and that meant that the sword lessons were ready to begin again since they had to stop because he needed to use a real one instead of the wood ones. He was only 12 and his father had sent him away to get taught how to become a man since Mikael had only saw him as 'a pathetic worthless swine'. And what better way to make Klaus less of a dissapointment than to send him off to get tutored by the best swordsman in the kingdom. But in his excitment he ran straight into a girl that also happened to be the only child of Bill Forbes, Caroline who was only 10 at the time. She let out a loud scream as they both fell. Realizing what just happened he stood up quickly and helped her up.

"My apologies, I didn't see where I was going, are you okay?" he said worriedly. She adjusted her dress and mustered her best glare at him. In that moment he swore he had never seen anything more beautiful than the sweet angel in front of him. It was quite adorable that she seemed to be mad at him.

"Yes, I'm okay" Even her voice that held sarcasm was angelic.

Not wanting to make a fool of himself anymore than he just had he stretched out his hand and thought of a name that wouldn't give away his true identity since no one was supposed to know about his father's arrangement because his life could be put in grave danger.

"I'm Nik" he said offering a smile. She reluctantly took his hand and shook it. She gave him a slight smile.

"I'm Caroline"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 ** _Still a flashback_**

 ** _Six years later..._**

"Let me help you up love." he said as he took a hold of her hand and pulled her up to the top of the mountain. She dusted her dress off and gave him a confused look as she took a quick scan of the area.

"Nik, what are we doing here? It's almost sunset and you know I have to get home soon. My father won't be pleased" she said worried. They were a little far from home and she knew well that she'd be late.

He took a deep shaky breath. He was going to do it after years of keeping it a secret from her. He was going to tell her the truth about who he really was because she deserved to know if he ever wanted a future with her. And he did want a future with her because even though she didn't know, he was madly in love with her. Bill had told Caroline that his identity was to be kept a secret for his own safety and Caroline seemed to understand but Klaus knew she could never mean him no harm. Plus, she was his bestfriend and even though he knew everything about her, she didn't really know anything about him and that wasn't exactly fair.

"Caroline, I have something to confess..." he started but before he could finish she interrupted him and gave him a stern look.

"Nik, please don't tell me you're sneaking around with Aurora again because there have been rumors going around and that you keep teling that you love her and..." he knew she would continue rambling so before she could finish he kissed her. But before she had time to react he pulled back.

"I'm in love with you" he breathed out. Feeling a wave of relief that the weight had been lifted off his shoulders. It wasn't exactly what he wanted to tell her to begin with but he felt this was a good way to start it all off.

A wave of butterflies erupted in her stomach and she felt a bit light headed. She was glad that the rumors weren't true. That he was saying it to her and not aurora.

"What did you say?" she asked needing confirmation if what he said actually came out of his mouth.

He looked at her nervously.

"Caroline Forbes, I'm in love with you." He repeated again.

That was all the confirmation she needed before she grabbed his face and crashed her lips to his. He stumbled back a bit but then he instinctively wrapped his hands around her waist and held her body close to his almost as if he needed reasurance that she was still there. She had the softest of lips and this was nothing compared to the flimsy fantasies he had about this moment.

But of course in his mind they did so much more than just kiss.

He nipped her bottom lip and used his tongue to ask for permission into her mouth. She gladly gave it to him.

Their tongues began to battle for dominance as her fingers interlaced with his hair pulling him closer to her. His hands began to move up her waist till they found their way under her breasts. He started tracing circles over the dress and she could feel a steady ache form between her legs. She let out a moan and pulled back because of the need for air.

"As it so happens I'm also in love with you" she said shyly. Running a hand up his chest. They were both breathing heavy.

He gave her one of his cute dimpled smiles and she giggled.

"Glad to hear it sweetheart."

Caroline knew they couldn't do this because she knew they wouldn't be able to stop. She was trying to remain pure until after marriage. She knew women in her society were severly critized for doing 'that' so instead she gave him a big smile before she pulled back and turned to look at the sun beggining to set thinking of a way to use it as an excuse.

"Listen, Caroline that's not the only thing i wanted to tell you..." before he could finish she cut in.

"Nik we have to get home. The sun is setting and my mother and father will be worried sick about me, we have to go."

He sighed in defeat he may not be able to tell her today but he could always tell her tommorow.

"Alright, let's go"

They walked back to her house until it was just in the distance. When they approached it she turned to look at him and spoke.

"I think you should let me walk this part by myself"

"No, I'm not leaving you to walk alone. It's now dark out and something could happen to you" he said. She could hear the concern in his voice.

She cupped his face placing a light kiss on his lips feeling so happy that now she could do that whenever she wanted or felt like.

"Nik I'll be fine plus I told them I was with my friends, it would be kinda hard to make that story convincing if I'm seen with you"

"Alright" he pouted then placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams Caroline" She bid him farewell and walked towards her home. She swore that no matter what happened nothing could kill her high spirits. Little did she know how wrong she would be.

When she walked in through the kitchen she saw blood splattered on the floor along with a dead body of one of the servants that had a piece of wood lodged in her chest. She screamed at the gruesome sight and ran to the living room looking for her parents and silently praying they were safe. She found them both in the middle of room with swords embedded in their chests as they laid in their own pool of blood. Their eyes had been staring blankily at the abyss and all sign of life had left their bodies. Tears streamed down her face as she ran to both of them falling on her knees.

"No, no, no, no, no" she cried shaking both of them. She grabbed both of their bloodied lifeless hands and cried into them. Hoping against all odds that this wasn't true. Wishing that it was all some sort of demented dream.

"Please, Please don't leave me. I need you, I need you both so much." she sobbed. She looked at both of their faces trying to make them out but the tears blurred her vision.

"This can't be true" she said trying to convince herself. She gently shook them praying that one of them could show some sign of life. It wasn't fair this wasn't supposed to happen to them.

Then a voice came from behind her sending chills through her body. Helping her realize that this was all true.

"Oh but it is."

She quickly got to her feet and whirled around to face the stranger that had spoken. Her eyes widened at the man who was covered in blood from hed to toe. He gave her the most haunting smile as he slowly got closer. She started to back away as he walked.

"My name is Malachai but you my sweet, can call me Kai"

With a sudden surge of courage and anger she stood up and yelled at him. Hatred radiated off of her.

"Get the hell out my house you crazy son of a bitch!!"

That only seemed to fuel him more because he started to walk faster to her with a menacing smirk.

"Ohh, would you look at that, I do enjoy pretty things with sharp tongues. You know what? I think I'll keep you. I'll have you delivered to my door as soon as possible" He grabbed her. She struggled against him. She'd be damned if she went out without a fight but before she realized it, everything went black.

Slowly she was brought back to conciousness. She was in shackles and in a cart that seemed to be moving. She could hear the horses walking and feel the bumps. There was the slightest bit of light coming in from a little hole in the cart. A panic attack started to hit her and she felt everything start to close in around her. Her mind raced with thoughts of how she was getting out of here or how she could possibly make it out alive. Then everything came to a stop. She heard the horses start to get wild and heard the slashes of a sword. She heard people groaning and she backed up in the cart. Everything was eerie silent for a while. She kept her breathing low in case they or whatever was out there heard her. Then the door swung open. She gasped as the sunlight temporarily blinded her. When her eyes adjusted she saw a man with a hood on, hold out his hand.

"You're safe now. Here, take my hand" the voice said. She was reluctant to trust him but at this point she felt as if she didn't really have an option. She stretched her shackled hands out and the man helped her out. The man took off his hood and she gasped because he didn't seem that much older than her. He had green eyes and brown brushed back hair with hairy eyebrows.

"My name is Stefan Salvatore"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 ** _Still a flashback_**

"Please, Bonnie, Please" she sobbed against her. She couldn't take the painful memories any longer. It was so much harder now. The brotherhood had given given her a serum that would enhance all of her abilities and her emotions. Unconviently, some of the side effects were that she would relive the worst day of her life.

"Caroline, I'm so sorry but I can't" Bonnie said guiltly it was against the rules. Pulling a sobbing Caroline slightly back so she could look in her eyes. It hurt Bonnie to see her friend in such pain. She looked around the room hoping something could help her. Bonnie's eyes landed on a small vile and she got an idea, the rules be damned her friend needed her help right now.

"But, I can take the pain away and erase only one memory." Bonnie said as she reached for the vile of potion as Caroline tried to calm herself down. She handed the potion to Caroline who looked at it with confused eyes.

"The power to erase everything that has caused you pain is way to powerful for me but luckily I can erase only one person from your memories. This potion will help you deal with the rest of the pain but you'll still feel it." Caroline looked at Bonnie with sad eyes but nodded in understanding.

"I want to forget Nik" she blurted out almost instantly. She didn't want to forget the death of her parents because she'd knew at some point she'd regret it. But with Nik it felt like she would never see him again. It hurt so much that after years of hiding her emotions and finally letting them out that she would have to leave him.

"Caroline, are you sure?, This isn't permanent if you ever see interact person again they could trigger your memories."

"Yeah, Bonnie just please get it over with."

"Alright then," Bonnie put her hands on Caroline's head and began to chant.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

 ** _Present Day_**

Alaric cleared his throat before speaking again.

"Without further to do please allow me to present your new king, Niklaus Mikaelson"

Klaus gave a mischevious smirk as gasps were heard from the crowd. Everyone had been expecring Finn or Elijah but Niklaus had token the kingdom by surprise. He made his way to the front where Alaric was presenting his crown. Everybody watched in shock as Alaric placed the crown on his head. Klaus stood tall and everyone including his siblings bowed. Than enchant erupted from the crowd.

"Long live the King!"

The Originals retreated back into the castle. Damon turned took look at Caroline with a confused look. But she had already been making an exit he ran t9 catch up to her.

"What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know" she answered "But I doubt the Brotherhood is going to be happy about it"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 ** _A/N:_**

 **All corrections will be made when this book is completed. Please share your thoughts.**

 **In honor of Caroline and Klaus in The Originals 501.**


End file.
